


DRAMAtical Murder x Reader Oneshots (IN PROGRESS)

by Stupid_Idiot_Clown



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anime, Fluff, M/M, Manga, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Smut, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Idiot_Clown/pseuds/Stupid_Idiot_Clown
Summary: My first collection of one-shots for the franchise DRAMAtical Murder!
Relationships: Clear (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Koujaku (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Mink (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Mizuki (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Ren (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Sei (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Seragaki Aoba/Reader, Trip (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	DRAMAtical Murder x Reader Oneshots (IN PROGRESS)

Hello everyone! This chapter is just going to be an introduction to what requests I will and will not take for this work. You may request what you would like to see in the comments, but only after you read the guidelines.

//Guidelines//

1\. As the tags suggest, I will do smut, fluff, and angst.  
2\. I will not do incest, readers that are related to characters, underaged characters, or bestiality.  
3\. If the character is on the list given, I will do them!  
4\. I will only do male and ambiguous characters as I am not comfortable writing anything more. Please respect this.  
5\. I will not do noncon.  
6\. Please ask if I will do certain fetishes and don't get upset if I will not write said fetish. I have limits.  
7\. Write more than simply "Koujaku x Reader". Please provide a small prompt of what you specifically want and if you want the reader to be male or ambiguous.  
8\. I will only do monogamous relationships simply because I'm not very experienced in writing poly.

That's about all the guidelines for requesting. I will be writing my own works that aren't requested, but to get the ball rolling I thought it would be a good idea to ask what others would want to see first.


End file.
